Harry Potter en de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog
by Teddy1993
Summary: Dit is mijn idee voor het laatste boek in de Harry Potterserie. Het gaat verder na Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins..
1. Uilenpost?

"The truth is, you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." - _Eminem_

**Hoofdstuk 1: Uilenpost?**

Harry Potter lag languit op zijn bed. Hij was terug in de Ligusterlaan, bij de Duffelingen. Hij haatte het hier hartgrondig, maar hij had Perkamentus beloofd dat hij hier nog een laatste keer zou terugkeren voor hij aan zijn queste zou beginnen om de overgebleven Gruzielementen op te sporen en te vernietigen. Het was intussen bijna vier weken geleden dat hij Zweinstein verlaten had, voor de laatste keer, dacht hij. Hij dacht aan de lange weg die hem nog te wachten stond. Het kronkelende pad dat Perkamentus voor hem had uitgestippeld. Hij had geen idee wat hij onderweg zou tegenkomen, maar hij wist wel bijna zeker waar het zou eindigen. _De een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is._ De profetie die professor Zwamdrift al die jaren geleden gemaakt had over hem en Voldemort spookte als een voortdurende mantra door zijn hoofd. De onontkoombare waarheid drong voor de zoveelste keer met een klap tot hem door. _Ik moet hem doden. Ik moet hem vermoorden ofwel door hem vermoord worden._ Dat was zijn lotsbestemming. Sterven of een moordenaar worden. Geen tussenweg.

Alhoewel hij nog een ongelofelijk lange weg te gaan had voor het zover zou zijn, had Harry al vaak gedacht aan wat er zou gebeuren als hij oog in oog met Voldemort kwam te staan als al zijn Gruzielementen vernietigd waren. Zou hij het kunnen? Zou hij de vloek kunnen uitspreken waarvan hij gezworen had dat hij hem nooit van zijn leven zou gebruiken? Harry dacht aan de woorden die zijn overleden schoolhoofd en mentor de avond van zijn dood tegen Draco Malfidus had gesproken. 'Iemand vermoorden is lang niet zo gemakkelijk als onschuldige mensen denken.' Hij wist dat het de waarheid was. Draco Malfidus was een pestkop, een voorvechter van bloedzuiverheid, het tegenovergestelde van alles wat Harry wilde zijn. Maar hij was geen moordenaar. Harry wist zeker dat Malfidus Perkamentus niet vermoord zou hebben. Uiteindelijk was het Sneep. De man die een deel van de profetie van Zwamdrift hoorde en het doorvertelde aan Voldemort, en zo onrechtstreeks verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Harry's ouders. De man die Perkamentus altijd vertrouwde, over wie hij geen kwaad woord wou horen.

Over een week zou Harry zeventien worden en zou hij meerderjarig zijn in de toverwereld. Hij wist dat de Orde van de Feniks hem zou weghalen van de Ligusterlaan en hem naar Het Nest zou escorteren, maar tot nog toe had hij niets van hen vernomen. Ook van zijn vrienden had Harry nog de hele zomer niks gehoord. Niet dat hem dat iets verbaasde. In het verleden was al duidelijk geweest dat ze er niet zomaar van konden uitgaan dat hun post niet onderschept zou worden. En in het huidige klimaat was het dus helemaal niet verstandig om via uilenpost brieven te sturen. Harry begreep dat maar al te goed, maar het veranderde niets aan het feit dat hij al bijna een maand in zijn kamer zat zonder enig gezelschap, behalve zijn oom, tante en neef die hij het liefst zoveel mogelijk ontliep.

Harry raakte verzonken in zijn gedachten. Hij dacht aan Ron en Hermelien, die hij verschrikkelijk hard miste. Maar het meest van allemaal miste hij Ginny. Het was al verwarrend genoeg, omdat hij niet precies wist wat zijn gevoelens voor Ginny waren, maar hij maakte zich ook nog verschrikkelijk veel zorgen om wat er met haar zou gebeuren als Voldemort ontdekte dat ze een koppel waren geweest. Het leek de juiste keuze om zijn relatie met haar te beëindigen. Hij dacht dat het de enige manier was om zeker te zijn dat ze veilig zou zijn. Maar hij moest toegeven dat hij haar gezelschap vreselijk hard miste. Ze had gezegd dat ze het begreep, dat ze wist dat hij geen relatie kon hebben met haar zolang Voldemort leefde. Maar hij wist dat ze kwaad op hem moest zijn. Het had zo'n lamme smoes geleken. Hij hoopte dat ze niet dacht dat het een gemakkelijke uitweg uit de relatie was voor hem, want hij gaf nog altijd verschrikkelijk veel om haar. Hij moest nu we toegeven dat hij van haar hield, maar dat maakte het nog verwarrender want hij had nooit eerder zo'n gevoelens gehad voor iemand. Cho Chang was een kalverliefde die uitmondde in een catastrofaal afspraakje in Zweinsveld en één kus in de Kamer van Hoge Nood na een bijeenkomst van de SVP. Nu schaamden ze zich zo erg tegenover elkaar dat ze elkaar nauwelijks nog durfden aankijken, laat staan met elkaar praten. Niet dat Harry dat nu zo erg vond. De kans dat hij Cho ooit nog zou zien was bijzonder klein. Maar hij zou het verschrikkelijk vinden moest tussen hem en Ginny hetzelfde gebeuren.

In gedachten verzonken lag Harry op zijn bed, terwijl de zon langzaam onder ging. Tegen tienen 's avonds dommelde hij langzaam in…

BANG!

Harry schoot met een ruk overeind en greep zijn toverstok vanop het nachtkastje naast z'n bed.

"Harry Potter, meneer!"

"Dobby!", riep Harry. "Wat doe jij hier?"

"Dobby komt Harry Potters post brengen, meneer. Uilenpost is niet veilig en Professor Anderling heeft Dobby opgedragen om Harry Potter de brieven van haar en zijn vrienden te brengen, meneer."

"Oh, bedankt Dobby." Harry glimlachte. Het lelijke bruine gezicht van de elf was het eerste vriendelijk gezicht die hij in weken gezien had.

"Dobby moet snel terug naar school, meneer. Anders wordt Dobby gemist. Tot ziens Harry Potter!" En met een tweede harde knal verdween Dobby.

Harry opende de bovenste brief met het wapen van Zweinstein en opende hem.

_Harry_

_Ik weet dat je niet van plan bent om terug te komen naar Zweinstein, omdat professor Perkamentus je met een taak heeft achtergelaten. Toch wil ik je vragen om op die beslissing terug te komen. De reden daarvoor zul je binnenkort merken, wanneer ik je zie. Enkele leden van de Orde van de Feniks komen zaterdagavond om 9u naar de Ligusterlaan om je naar Het Nest te escorteren. Zorg dat je al je spullen hebt ingepakt zodat je zonder veel oponthoud kan vertrekken. Het lijkt ons ook een goed idee dat je familieleden naar een veilig onderkomen worden overgebracht tot deze oorlog voorbij is. Zoals je immers weet zullen de beschermende bezweringen die jullie beschermen wegvallen zodra je het huis voor de laatste keer verlaat. Ik moet je waarschijnlijk niet vertellen dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden hen geen genade zal tonen als hij denkt dat ze iets meer weten over jouw verblijfplaats. Jij hoeft je daarover echter geen zorgen te maken. Romeo Wolkenveldt en Arthur Wemel zullen zich met hen bezighouden._

_Eens je geïnstalleerd bent in Het Nest zal ik je vragen om naar Zweinstein te komen. Zoals je weet heeft Professor Perkamentus zijn eigen portret gekregen in de studeerkamer van het schoolhoofd en hij heeft mij verzocht een onderhoud met jou te regelen._

_Tot binnenkort_

_Minerva Anderling  
Plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd_

Het viel Harry op dat Anderling haar brief nog steeds ondertekende als plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd, hoewel Harry in de Ochtendprofeet gelezen had dat ze inmiddels tot definitief schoolhoofd was benoemd. Het viel hem ook op dat ze Perkamentus' kantoor als studeerkamer van het schoolhoofd beschreef en niet als haar studeerkamer. Hij besefte dat zij het ook heel zwaar moest hebben met de dood van Perkamentus. Ze waren tenslotte vrienden geweest en ze hadden maar liefst veertig jaar met elkaar samengewerkt op Zweinstein. Hij voelde een grote golf van sympathie en genegenheid voor Minerva Anderling. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze bedoelde met het deel over zijn terugkeer naar school, maar hij schonk er verder niet veel aandacht aan. Hij zou wel zien als het zover was. Hij nam de volgende brief en zijn hart sprong op toen hij het nette handschrift van Hermelien zag.

_Lieve Harry_

_Het spijt met verschrikkelijk dat we je niet konden schrijven deze zomer. Ik bedoel, we zijn toch echt wel niet zo dom dat we niet weten wat we in een brief kunnen zetten en wat niet! Maar Dwaaloog is zijn oude paranoïde zelf en verbood ons om ook maar één brief te versturen. Ron mag Koekeroekus zelfs niet op zijn kamer houden zodat hij niet stiekem zou schrijven!_

_We missen je enorm. Ik vind het vreselijk voor je dat je weer helemaal alleen zit opgesloten bij de Duffelingen, maar Professor Anderling vertelde dat je zaterdag komt! We mogen nog niet mee om je te komen ophalen, omdat we nog geen leden van de Orde van de Feniks zijn. Maar Professor Anderling vertelde dat we de Orde mogen vervoegen, ondanks het feit dat we nog op school zitten! Ze zei dat we meerderjarig zijn en dat we genoeg hebben gedaan om te bewijzen dat we bij de Orde horen. We wachten gewoon nog tot jij er bij bent._

_Ik zie je zaterdag!_

_Veel liefs  
Hermelien_

Harry grijnsde. Het was zo'n typische brief van Hermelien dat hij haar de woorden haast hardop hoorde uitspreken. Hij miste zijn beste vriendin enorm. Haar kennis, haar rustige aanwezigheid, haar gave waardoor ze zijn gedachten haast beter kon ordenen dan hijzelf…

Harry las de andere brieven. Er was nog een kort briefje van Ron, één van Hagrid en één van Remus Lupos, die allemaal wilden weten hoe het met hem ging en die hem verzekerden dat ze hem zaterdag kwamen ophalen zodat hij eindelijk uit dat Dreuzelhuis weg kon. Toen Harry bij de laatste brief kwam, maakte zijn maag een sprongetje.

_Lieve Harry_

_Ik mis je. Ik mis je enorm. Ik weet welke redenen je had om het te eindigen tussen ons en ik weet dat je denkt dat je de juiste beslissing maakte. Maak je geen zorgen, ik ga je niet vragen om me terug te nemen. Ik weet dat dat geen zin heeft. Ik weet dat jij alleen je eigen gevoel volgt. En zoals ik Professor Lupos gisteren hoorde zeggen, is jouw gevoel bijna altijd juist. Dat is vorig jaar nog maar eens pijnlijk duidelijk geworden. _

_Ik heb het je nooit gezegd, Harry, maar ik hou van jou. Als kind was ik geobsedeerd door jou, maar dat was kalverliefde. Wat ik nu voor je voel is zo veel meer. En ik weet dat we bij elkaar horen. Ik weet dat je hoofd nu helemaal niet naar een relatie staat en dat je met veel belangrijkere dingen bezig bent. Ik weet dat je nooit gelukkig zal zijn zolang Voldemort leeft. Ik weet dat je alles zal doen om hem te verslaan. En ik weet dat je dat zal lukken. Tot dan zal ik op je wachten._

_Veel liefs  
Je Ginny_

Harry las de brief drie keer na elkaar voordat alles eindelijk tot hem doordrong. Ze hield van hem. Ginny hield van hem. Hij wist dat Ginny de dingen die ze schreef nooit in zijn gezicht zou zeggen. Niet nu Harry besloten had om zonder haar verder te gaan tot deze oorlog voorbij was. Hij was nog altijd overtuigd van het feit dat ze veiliger zou zijn als ze niet samen waren en dat hij de juiste beslissing had genomen. Maar hij begon te vrezen wat hij zal doen als hij Ginny eindelijk terugziet…

"Better to have lost and loved than never to have loved at all." – _Hemingway_


	2. Vaarwel

"I've learned that, regardless of your relationship with your family, you'll miss them when they're gone from your life." – _Maya Angelou_

**Vaarwel**

Toen Harry op zaterdagochtend wakker werd, duurde het even voor hij besefte waarom hij zich zo opgewonden voelde. Toen drong het tot hem door. Hij zou vandaag voor de laatste keer de Ligusterlaan vaarwel zeggen. Hij ging terug naar zijn echte thuis, Het Nest. Bij zijn echte familie, de Wemels.

Romeo en meneer Wemel hadden de dag voordien onaangekondigd op de stoep gestaan. Dat was een onaangename verrassing voor zijn oom en tante, die doodsbenauwd waren voor alles wat met magie te maken had. Dirk was er niet en dat was misschien maar goed ook, want hij was zo mogelijk nog banger van tovenaars dan zijn ouders. Dat kon je hem ook moeilijk kwalijk nemen aangezien Hagrid hem zes jaar eerder van een fraaie varkensstaart voorzien had die operatief verwijderd moest worden. Harry glimlachte bij de herinnering.

Harry kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden, waar hij tot zijn verbazing alleen Dirk aantrof.

"Waar zijn oom Herman en tante Petunia?", vroeg hij.

"Ze zijn er niet", antwoordde Dirk. "Ze moesten nog een paar dingen in orde brengen, omdat we vertrekken vanmiddag."

"Ik dacht dat de Orde van de Feniks voor alles zou zorgen?"

"Ja, maar pa vertrouwt hen niet. Hij denkt dat het een complot is om het huis in handen te krijgen." Dirk moest onwillekeurig lachen om de aanstellerij van zijn vader. Hoe ouder hij werd, hoe meer hij besefte dat z'n vader een bange oude man was, met een heel bekrompen kijk op de wereld. Dirk was zelf ook zo opgegroeid, naar het evenbeeld van zijn vader, maar de laatste jaren had hij meer en meer zijn eigen persoonlijkheid gevormd en zijn eigen opvattingen gekregen. De definitieve ommekeer was er gekomen nadat Harry vertrokken was voor zijn vijfde schooljaar op Zweinstein. Na zijn aanvaring met de Dementors had Dirk enkele dagen in shocktoestand verkeerd, maar daarna had hij beseft dat Harry zijn leven had gered en dat een tovenaar in de familie helemaal geen schande was, maar juist een zegen. Een tovenaar kan zijn familie beter beschermen dan welke Dreuzel dan ook. Harry, die Dirk nauwelijks nog gesproken had na het voorval met de Dementors had hier geen idee van.

"Luister Harry", zei Dirk op vriendelijke toon. Harry staarde hem aan. "Ik heb je nooit echt bedankt. Je hebt mijn leven gered die avond, ook al ben ik ons hele leven vreselijk tegen je geweest. Bedankt, dus.", eindigde hij nogal onbeholpen.

Harry bleef hem aanstaren. "Voel je je wel goed, Dirk?"

"Ja. Ik heb gewoon heel veel spijt van wat ik vroeger gezegd en gedaan heb. Ik besef dat er helemaal niets mis is met tovenaars. Ik heb jarenlang de opvattingen van mijn vader nagepraat zonder dat ik er zelf bij nadacht. Nu ik dat wel gedaan heb, besef ik wat voor een nonsens het zijn. Ma denkt er net zo over, maar durft er niets over zeggen. Ze is bang van pa."

Harry keek naar zijn neef en zag dat hij oprecht was. De grote, dikke pestkop van vroeger had zowaar een hart gekregen. Harry en Dirk praatten urenlang tot Herman en Petunia thuiskwamen. Ze praatten over Zweinstein, over Harry's vrienden, Zwerkbal, lessen. Maar ook over Dirks school en zijn vrienden, die stuk voor stuk anderen zijn dan degene die Harry kende uit zijn lagere schooltijd. In die paar uur praatten de twee neven meer met elkaar, dan de zestien jaar ervoor.

Kort na de middag arriveerden Romeo en meneer Wemel aan de Ligusterlaan om de Duffelingen naar hun schuilplaats te begeleiden. Ze zouden met de auto vertrekken tot ze op een veilige afstand van het huis waren, om hen dan te laten Bijverschijnselen. Harry moest onwillekeurig glimlachen bij de gedachte dat oom Herman zou gaan verschijnselen. Hij zou er heel wat goud voor over hebben om de man zijn gezicht te zien als hij uit dat afschuwelijke persende gevoel kwam.

"Dwaaloog komt binnen enkele uren en dan zal hij je laten Bijverschijnselen naar Het Nest, Harry", zei Romeo. "Zijn jullie zover?", vroeg hij aan de Duffelingen.

Oom Herman vertrok zonder nog een woord te zeggen. Dirk schudde Harry's hand, klapte hem op zijn schouder en zei: "Veel succes, Harry. We zien elkaar nog terug."

"Tot ziens, D.D.", grijnsde Harry.

Tante Petunia keek met een vreemde blik naar het afscheid tussen de twee neven. Haar blik gleed even naar de voordeur alsof ze wou controleren of haar man hen niet kon horen. Toen vroeg ze: "Je gaat vechten, hé?"

Harry keek haar aan. "Ja", antwoordde hij. "Het is oorlog."

"Je bent een jongen van zeventien", zei tante Petunia. "Je bent nog minderjarig. Hoe kan een jongen van zeventien in een oorlog vechten?"

"Ik ben meerderjarig in de toverwereld, tante Petunia. En ik heb geen keuze. Voldemort wil mij persoonlijk vermoorden en zal niet rusten voor hij daarin geslaagd is. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ik hem sneller af ben."

"Ik weet waar je het tegen moet opnemen. Hij heeft niet alleen jouw familie van je weggenomen, Harry. Hij vermoordde ook mijn ouders, en mijn enige zus." Tot Harry's immense verbazing blonken er tranen in tante Petunia's fletse ogen. "Succes", zei ze. "Je hebt haar ogen." En met een laatste blik op Harry liep ze de deur uit en verdween voorgoed uit Harry's leven.

"Vlieg maar naar Het Nest, Hedwig. Ik zie je daar." Harry keek hoe zijn uil voor de laatste keer de Ligusterlaan verliet. Binnen een klein halfuurtje zou hij hetzelfde doen. Hij was dolgelukkig dat hij deze plek eindelijk achter hem kon laten, maar het vreemde afscheid van de Duffelingen leverde hem toch een enigszins dubbel gevoel op. Niet alleen wou Dirk blijkbaar opeens maatjes zijn, zelfs tante Petunia wist er een paar vriendelijke woorden uit te persen, met emoties zowaar. Oom Herman was vertrokken zonder zijn neefje nog één blik waardig te keuren, maar van hem had Harry ook niets anders verwacht. Van tante Petunia en Dirk eigenlijk ook niet, nu hij er eens goed over nadacht.

Harry liep weg van het raam, pakte zijn hutkoffer en begon hem de trap af te zeulen. Het was stompzinnig dat hij nog een dag moest wachten om legaal te mogen toveren. Het zou zo veel simpeler zijn om de hutkoffer gewoon naar beneden te zweven, maar Harry wilde liever geen nieuwe hoorzitting voor de Wikenweegschaar riskeren. De vorige was niet al te best verlopen en de houding van het Ministerie tegenover Harry was niet bepaald verbeterd sinds toen. Rufus Schobbejak was woedend op hem omdat hij weigerde om propagandajongen te spelen. Hij had Harry er meermaals van beschuldigd dat hij de trouwe volgeling van Perkamentus was. Iets waar Harry nogal trots op was.

Harry hoorde iemand kloppen op de achterdeur. "Potter, ben je daar?"

Instinctief nam Harry zijn toverstok. "Wie is daar?"

"Dwaaloog. Ik zou je toch komen ophalen?"

"Wanneer hoorde ik voor het eerst wat er met Marcel Lubbermans' ouders gebeurd is?", vroeg Harry.

"In de Hersenpan van Perkamentus in je vierde jaar", gromde Dwaaloog. "Laat me nu binnen."

"Sorry", grijnsde Harry, terwijl hij Dwaaloog binnenliet.

"Waarvoor?", gromde hij. "Permanente waakzaamheid, Potter. Zo mag ik het zien! Jou kregen ze niet snel te pakken." Hij toverde zowaar een scheve glimlach op zijn verkapte gezicht. "Nou, geen reden om hier te blijven hangen. Heb je je spullen? Laten we gaan."

Na het vertrouwde verstikkende gevoel dat gepaard ging met verschijnselen arriveerden ze op kronkelende weggetje dat naar het hek van Het Nest leidde. Harry voelde het vertrouwde warme gevoel in zijn maag dat hij altijd had als hij hier of op Zweinstein arriveerde. Het gevoel van thuiskomen. De enige twee plaatsen waar hij zich ooit thuis had gevoeld.

Ze hadden pas twee stappen binnen het hek gezet, toen de achterdeur met een klap opensloeg en Ron en Hermelien naar buiten stormden. Voor hij het goed en wel besefte zat Harry vast in een innige omhelzing door zijn twee beste vrienden. De rest van de Wemels kwamen naar buiten, vergezeld door Remus Lupos en Nymphadora Tops, die nu een koppel vormden en Fleur Delacour, die later die zomer zou trouwen met Bill. Ze hadden allemaal dezelfde brede grijns op hun gezicht. Ze omhelsden hem allemaal, maar Harry zocht Ginny. Toen hij haar aankeek, schudde ze even met haar hoofd en keek ze hem aan met een blik waaruit bleek dat ze later wel zouden praten. Harry vermoedde dat ze haar familie niet had verteld dat zij en Harry een koppel hadden gevormd. Hij dacht dat haar broers niet echt onder de indruk zouden zijn van het feit dat hij het had uitgemaakt. Eén blik op Ron bevestigde die theorie. Ze hadden al zorgen genoeg.

Na het heuglijke weerzien verdween de groep terug naar binnen en zette mevrouw Wemel meteen een bord bomvol eten voor Harry's neus.

"Je bent weer veel te veel vermagerd, Harry! Geven die Dreuzels je niet te eten?", mopperde ze.

Harry liet het hem welgevallen. Soms was het nogal vermoeiend, stiekem genoot hij er altijd van als hij bemoederd werd door mevrouw Wemel. Het was een gevoel dat hij vroeger altijd gemist had.

Na een uitgebreid avondmaal stuurde mevrouw Wemel iedereen naar bed. Morgen was het Harry's verjaardag. Niemand had iets gezegd over wat ze zouden gaan doen, maar Harry was zeker dat mevrouw Wemel iets gepland zou hebben. Die avond sliep hij moeiteloos in, met het gevoel dat ondanks alle beproevingen die hem ongetwijfeld te wachten stonden, hij nog altijd een thuis had. Een thuis waar hij familie had, die onvoorwaardelijk van hem hielden.

"It's a thing to see when a boy comes home." – _John Steinbeck_


	3. Verrassingen, Verschijnselen en Viktor

"A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver." – _Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

**Verrassingen, Verschijnselen en Viktor**

Toen Harry de volgende ochtend wakker werd, was hij voor het eerst sinds de dood van Perkamentus goed uitgeslapen. Een nacht op een kampeerbed in Rons kamer in Het Nest was altijd te verkiezen boven z'n eigen bed bij de Duffelingen. Toen Harry rechtstond en z'n bril opzette merkte hij dat Ron al naar beneden was gegaan voor het ontbijt. Dan pas drong het tot Harry door dat hij jarig was en dat hij eindelijk buiten school mocht toveren. Hij had al met meneer Wemel afgesproken dat hij de dag erna met hem mee zou gaan naar het Ministerie om zijn verschijnselexamen af te leggen. Ron zou ook met hen mee gaan, omdat hij de eerste keer niet geslaagd was voor zijn examen.

Geeuwend kleedde Harry zich aan, deed een vergeefs poging om zijn haar te fatsoeneren en ging naar beneden. Toen hij in de keuken kwam , was er echter niemand. Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en liep verder naar de woonkamer.

"VERRASSING!"

Harry werd begroet door een overvolle woonkamer. Alle Wemels plus Fleur Delacour, Marcel Lubbermans, Luna Leeflang, Daan Thomas, Simon Filister, Parvati en Padma Patil, Belinda Broom, Olivier Plank, Angelique Janssen, Alicia Spinnet ? Katja Bell, Remus Lupos en Nymphadora Tops keken hem allemaal breed glimlachend aan. Harry stond even met zijn mond vol tanden en lachte toen breed. "Nou een verrassing is het zeker", zei hij. "Ik ben vooral verbaasd dat Ron het wist stil te houden."

"Ik wist het niet eens", gromde Ron, die daar duidelijk niet mee opgezet was.

"Stop met mopperen, Ron. Je zou nooit gezwegen hebben", lachte Ginny.

Harry begroette iedereen in de kamer enthousiast. Op tafel lag een enorme stapels cadeaus op hem te wachten. Pas anderhalf uur later had hij het laatste geschenk uitgepakt. Hij kreeg onder meer een uurwerk van meneer en mevrouw Wemel, een serie boeken over geavanceerde defensieve magie van Hermelien en de gebruikelijke zak fopartikelen van Fred en George. Maar het mooiste cadeau kreeg hij van Ginny: ze had contact opgenomen met Kasper Krauwel en hem gevraagd om haar kopieën te sturen van alle foto's die hij over de jaren van Harry had gemaakt. Het resultaat was een prachtig album met foto's van Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Luna en vele anderen, aangevuld met foto's van Harry's ouders en Sirius, en van de makers van de Sluipwegwijzer in hun schooltijd. Die foto's had ze van Lupos gekregen. Harry kreeg een krop in de keel toen hij door het album bladerde. "Ginny, het is… Dank je."

Hij stond recht van zijn stoel, liep naar haar toe, omhelsde haar en kuste haar vol op de mond. Er viel een doodse stilte. Toen floot George op zijn vingers en klopte Fred zich luidruchtig op de borst. Harry en Ginny lieten elkaar los en Harry keek om zich heen. Hermelien had tranen in haar ogen, maar een stralende glimlach op haar gezicht, net als Tops. Lupos glimlachte minzaam alsof hij al veel langer wist wat er gaande was. Harry keek nerveus naar meneer en mevrouw Wemel, niet zeker wetend hoe ze zouden reageren. Meneer Wemel leek nogal van z'n stuk gebracht, maar mevrouw Wemel leek buiten zichzelf van vreugde. Ginny keek hem stralend aan. Hij pakte haar hand en liep samen met haar de tuin in. Ze liepen een heel eind van het huis weg, tot aan de rand van de boomgaard die aan het Nest grensde. Ze gingen onder een boom zitten en Harry trok Ginny tegen zich aan.

"Harry, wat betekent dit?", vroeg Ginny met een angstige ondertoon in haar stem. "Ik dacht dat we uit elkaar waren?"

"Ja, dat dacht ik ook", mompelde Harry. Er viel een korte stilte.

"Ik kan het niet.", zei hij. "Ik kan het niet alleen. Ik dacht dat ik de juiste beslissing nam door je van me af te duwen, zodat je veilig zou zijn. Net als ik met Ron en Hermelien probeerde te doen. Maar ze hebben gelijk. Ik kan dit niet alleen. Ik heb je nodig. Ik heb iedereen nodig."

"Harry?"

"Ik hou van jou, Ginny. Je bent het eerste meisje waar ik ooit van gehouden heb en je zal de laatste zijn. Ik weet dat je zei dat je wou wachten op mij, maar ik wil niet meer wachten. Ik wil bij je zijn."

Ginny kroop wat dichter tegen hem aan en zei: "Ik zou niets liever willen dan bij je zijn, Harry. Maar wat is er gebeurd met mij veilig houden? Ik ben het er niet mee eens, maar ik word pas 16 volgende week. Ik kan niet toveren buiten school, ik kan niet van school af. Ik kan niet mee met jullie naar waar jullie ook gaan."

"Ik weet nog niet zeker of ik echt niet terug ga naar Zweinstein. Anderling zei dat ze er me over wou spreken en ze liet doorschemeren dat het portret van Perkamentus in haar kantoor er niets mee te maken had. En wat je veilig houden betreft, Malfidus en Sneep weten allebei dat we samen waren. Toen we uit elkaar gingen waren geen van beiden nog op Zweinstein, dus volgens mij denken ze dat we nooit uit elkaar gegaan zijn. En ik denk niet dat ze zo'n informatie zouden achterhouden voor hem. En ik herinner me weer iets wat Perkamentus me vertelde vorig jaar. Iets dat ik vergeten was. Als we ons leven laten leiden door angst, als we hem ons leven laten dicteren, dan heeft Voldemort al gewonnen. En ik ben niet van plan hem te laten winnen."

"Betekent dat dan dat we weer samen kunnen zijn?", vroeg Ginny met een klein stemmetje.

"Ja, als je, wel, als je me nog hebben wilt", hakkelde Harry.

"Natuurlijk, stomme idioot.", mompelde Ginny en ze drukte haar lippen stevig op de zijne.

Toen Harry en Ginny hand in hand terugkwamen in de woonkamer was ieder oog op hen gericht. Gek genoeg was het Fred die iedereen tot de orde roep en zei dat ze hen met rust moeten laten. Een medeleven dat Harry niet gewend was van de tweeling. Harry zag dat Ron hem een beetje bedrukt aankeek, maar besloot dat hij later wel met Ron zou praten. Hij wist perfect waarover zijn beste vriend zich zorgen maakte.

Toen Harry nog een boterbiertje nam, kwam Lupos bij hem staan. "Nog eens gefeliciteerd met je zeventiende verjaardag, Harry."

"Dank u, Professor", glimlachte Harry.

"Harry, het is ondertussen drie jaar geleden dat ik je leraar was en ondertussen kennen we mekaar al veel beter als vrienden en leden van de Orde. Je kan me ondertussen wel Remus noemen", zei hij met een lachje. "Nou, je hebt misschien gemerkt dat je mijn cadeau nog niet ontvangen hebt!"

Harry lachte. "Ja, ik begon me al zorgen te maken."

Remus lachte, maar werd daarna serieuzer. "Ik geef het je liever als er wat minder volk is, Harry. Het is nogal persoonlijk. Ik zal het je geven als iedereen naar huis is."

In de late namiddag begonnen de gasten langzaam aan naar huis te gaan en tegen het avondeten was iedereen weg. Na het avondeten wenkte Remus Harry en gingen ze naar de woonkamer. Daar nam Remus een grote tas die hij op een stoel had gezet en zei: "Ik heb dit gevonden tussen de persoonlijke bezittingen die Sirius mij heeft nagelaten. Ik denk dat hij het zelf kort voor z'n dood in zijn bezit heeft gekregen en dat hij plande het je te geven op je zestiende verjaardag. Ik vind dat je het nu toch moet krijgen, al is het dan een jaartje later." Remus glimlachte, maar Harry zag ook verdriet in zijn ogen en hij begon lichtjes nerveus naar de zak te staren. Remus haalde er een portret uit en zette het op de tafel, leunend op een schaal. Harry kreeg een krop in zijn keel toen hij de gezichten van zijn ouders op het portret zag.

"Ma", fluisterde hij. "Pa."

Lily glimlachte met tranen in haar ogen en James keek hem stralend aan. "Harry", zei hij. "Het is geweldig om je eindelijk te zien. Je hebt je tijd genomen Remus!" Hij keek Remus met een vrolijke twinkel in zijn ogen aan. "Sirius en Remus hebben ons alles over je verteld, Harry", vervolgde hij. "Je bent een fantastische jongeman geworden."

"We zijn zo trots op je", fluisterde Lily.

Harry kon alleen maar staren. De tranen stroomden over zijn wangen terwijl hij ieder detail van de gezichten van zijn overleden ouders intens in zich opnam. Remus liet hem even alleen met hen en ging terug naar de anderen in de keuken. Harry praatte twee uur lang met zijn ouders. Een enorm tweestrijdig gevoel brandde in zijn binnenste. Hij was dolgelukkig dat hij eindelijk met zijn ouders kon praten, maar de onontkoombare waarheid was dat het portret slechts een bleke afspiegeling was van zijn echte ouders. Ze hadden hetzelfde karakter en dezelfde eigenschappen, maar toch waren ze het niet echt. Toch was dit één van mooiste geschenken die Harry in zijn hele leven gekregen had.

De volgende ochtend ging Harry samen met Ron en meneer Wemel naar het Ministerie. Toen Harry en Ron beneden kwamen voor het ontbijt zagen ze twee uilen wachtten op hen. Ginny en Hermelien hadden allebei al een Zweinsteinbrief in hun hand. Hermelien zag er heel tevreden uit met zichzelf. "Ik ben Hoofdmonitor!", riep ze.

"Natuurlijk ben je Hoofdmonitor", zei Ron. "Wie zouden ze anders kiezen?"

"Nou, kijk snel naar jou brief of je het ook bent."

"Ben je gek", lachte Ron. "Ik vond Klassenoudste al vreselijk."

"Ik ben het", mompelde Harry. Hij keek vol ongeloof naar de brief.

Mevrouw Wemel was opgetogen. "Oh, gefeliciteerd Harry!", riep ze. "De derde Hoofdmonitor in de familie!"

Ron leek even uit het veld geslagen, maar zei toen: "Wel, je verdient het, maatje. Nu konden ze echt niet meer om je heen." Hij grijnsde en gaf Harry een klap op z'n rug.

"Dan zullen we samen een leerlingenkamer delen, Harry", glimlachte Hermelien. "De Hoofdmonitoren hebben hun eigen slaapvertrekken. Rons grijns smolt weg.

"Wel, ik zal het alleszins behoorlijk druk hebben dit jaar. Met Zwerkbal er nog bij en – ". Hij zweeg abrupt. Hij had bijna zijn mond voorbij gepraat en over de Gruzielementen begonnen. Alhoewel hij sinds zijn gesprek met Ginny niet meer zo zeker was of absolute geheimhouding wel wenselijk was, dacht hij toch dat het niet zo verstandig zou zijn om er in de keuken van Het Nest over te babbelen. Hij zou het er later wel met Ron en Hermelien over hebben.

Na een uitgebreid ontbijt en het plannen van een bezoek aan de Wegisweg de volgende week, vertrokken Harry, Ron en meneer Wemel naar het Ministerie voor hun verschijnseltest. Toen ze aankwamen ontstond er bijna een pandemonium toen een toevallige bediende Harry in het voorbijgaan herkende en luidkeels zijn naam riep. Harry's faam was het laatste jaar zo mogelijk nog veel groter geworden. Op Zweinstein viel dat allemaal nog wel mee, omdat iedereen het daar gewoon is om Harry te zien aangezien hij een medeleerling is, maar in de grotere tovenaarswereld was hij stilaan een levende legende. Na het wereldkundig maken van de terugkeer van Voldemort was iedereen diep onder de indruk toen ze beseften dat Harry een jaar lang de waarheid gesproken had en ondanks alle tegenkanting en laster stug bij zijn verhaal bleef.

Toen ze op het Departement van Magische Transportatie arriveerden beleefden ze nog een verrassing.

"Harry!"

"Oh, hallo Viktor, wat doe jij hier?"

"Ik ben net gearriveerd met een ViaVia uit Bulgarije", zei Viktor Kruml. "Hallo Ron." Ron begroette hem iets minder enthousiast. "We spelen vanavond een oefenwedstrijd tegen Engeland. De rest van het team is hier al sinds gisterenavond, maar ik moest nog enkele dingen regelen voor mijn huwelijk."

"Oh ga je trouwen?", vroeg Ron een stuk opgewekter.

"Gefeliciteerd!", zei Harry.

"Ja, het huwelijk is op het einde van de zomer. Een week achter het huwelijk van Fleur. Maar heeft Hermelien het jullie dan niet verteld."

Harry keek even naar Ron, die zijn hoofd schudde. "Nee".

"Vreemd." Viktor fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Ik heb haar tijden geleden geschreven dat ze jullie moest uitnodigen. De officiële uitnodigingen moeten nog verstuurd worden. Die krijg je nog wel. Nou, ik moet er snel van door, of ik krijg op m'n kop van de coach. Als je zin hebt om te komen kijken vanavond, kom gerust. Ik zeg wel dat ze jullie erin moeten laten. Neem iedereen mee die je wilt." En daarmee was hij verdwenen.

"Wat is er in godsnaam met hem gebeurd?" vroeg Ron. "Het chagrijnig stuk vreten is zowaar een vriendelijk mens geworden."

"Hij was zo slecht niet", gniffelde Harry. "Maar het is inderdaad een groot verschil. Misschien de juiste vrouw tegengekomen."

Lachend liepen ze verder tot ze bij het examenlokaal waren. Een uur later keerden ze allebei terug naar Het Nest met hun verschijnselbrevet op zak.

's Avonds gingen Harry, Hermelien en de Wemels kijken naar Engeland – Bulgarije. Engeland werd met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Viktor Kruml pakte de Snaai na een spectaculaire vangst, wat de stand op 340-10 bracht. Het gezelschap laatte het niet aan zijn hard komen en genoot van wat wel eens de laatste tijd van rust en vrede kon zijn.

"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear." – _Martin Luther King_


End file.
